ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Surprise Blowout for Travis!
"Surprise Blowout for Travis!" is an episode of the first season of Adopteez. Plot Travis is excited for his birthday party, but Ryder and Harold invite him to play games in the former's house while the family decorates their living room; but Casey of course, ends up being tangled in streamers and banderitas. Chester, Marga, and Wynter, lift her up remove all the mess. When Casey is about to blurt "Happy Birthday" to Travis, he runs away, and Chester, Marga, and Wynter angrily shut her mouth. Casey then twitters "It's a happy bird day" like birds disappointing them. Meanwhile, the boys start playing ice and water tag around the yard. Travis then, however, can't be seen until the other two find him in the bushes. He comes out of the bushes and yells "Surprise!" reminding the two that it's his birthday but immediately keeps them quiet. Back in the house upstairs, Miranda comes to visit Casey and she comes up with a mischievous plan to trick the party goers. Later, in the living room, The family greets Albert, Dana, Lucas, Elaine, Jennifer, Frieda, Bruce, Michael who brings him new outfits, and the other guests as they arrive. As they all wait for Travis to arrive, they start chit-chatting in different conversation groups. Back in Ryder's house, the trio plays video games and enjoy their lunch. But then Trixie tells them that it's time to head to Travis's house. After parking the car, the three leaves Travis alone but then he races to the door ahead and rings the doorbell. Chester opens the door for him and his family and friends yell "Surprise!" while spraying confetti all over him. Suddenly, they hear a doorbell meaning that a guest is about to arrive, but it turns out to be Casey and Miranda dressed up as Bunny-nas in Cabanas, one banana costume with Roger Rabbit ears and bow, Dale's Rescue Rangers outfit, and orange boots, and the other with Thumper's ears, Goofy's bow from Goof Troop and shoes, and Louie's TaleSpin Hawaiian shirt appearing on the second floor of the house. Lacey climbs down the stairs but then slips on a banana peel someone has accidentally thrown and trips down the stairs whining and laughing. Casey and Miranda then see two of Travis's friends holding teddy bears and chase them. Chester and Marga tell Travis to get the party going while they chase Casey and Miranda. Travis hosts the games such as ping-pong cup shooters, and table soccer. Soon, Chester, Marga, Wynter, and Miranda bring out the carrot cake and approach Travis as they and the guests sing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". Although Travis doesn't seem to like that kind of cake, he still thanks everyone for the party, and then he blows out the candle. But the candle lights up again. He picks it up and digs it into the cake, then Casey pops out of it laughing and giving Travis hugs and squeezes. Trivia * The part where Casey and Miranda dress as Bunny-nas in Cabanas, come down the stairs, chase Travis's friends with teddy bears, and of course laugh goofily, reference the Australian kids' TV show, Bananas in Pyjamas. Category:Episodes Category:Adopteez episodes